fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Smash Bros. Online
Please feel free to edit, add NPCs, opponents,and artwork. Everyone can edit here, and I mean everyone. Fantendo Smash Bros. Online, is a 2D Fighter MMO game, developed by Wario Inc., and published by Brock Publishing. It is based off of the hit series Fantendo Smash Bros. Wario Inc.World Description Gameplay FSBO is an online fighting game. You can choose between 3 (currently) worlds. Each world has different Areas, and whenever a player returns from logging off or dies they spawn in the 'start' location of that world. Each world has their own NPCs and Missions. When missions are completed, your character's maximium HP could be raised, or other things could happen, like a new Pokemon is unlocked for the Pokeball. Missions include things like visiting another NPC and beating them in battle, completing a tough platformer section or tracking down a rare item. Enemies are scattered throughout, and lower your HP when they hit you. Players can help each other or battle: in these situations, players can set other players to either Helping or Against. Coins can be collected from defeating opponents, spinning Prize Wheels or destoying X-Crates. Coins can be spent on upgrades for stats and other things. Story A long time ago, a war between the creatures of Fantendo was happening. However, seven precious objects, known as the Moon Stars, ended the war, and all was peaceful...until now! The story begins as you see on the news that evil creatures and monsters have been invading. You then recieve a letter from Unten, inviting you to join the alliance against these monsters, and your adventure to find the Moon Stones begins!! NPC's Feel free to add challengers, shopkeepers, bosses, and enemies. Challengers *Unten *MattBoo *Dudel *Shy Dude *McBoo *Stepanni Shopkeepers *Shy Buy Bosses *Bowser *King Boo *The Groo *Exil Enemies *Goombas *Koopas *Hammer Bros. *Fire Bros. *Cheep Cheep *Bloopers *Bullet Bills Worlds Bowser's Domain The volcano where Bowser lives. Most enemies here are Mario-themed, and so are the chalengers. Area A1: Magma Fields The first area, where you start. It is consisted of stones floating in lava, like previous volcanos before it. The X-Bro rules here with his band of Koopa Bros.. Area A2: Wall of Cannons The second area. It is a big wall that leads to Bowser Castle Path, and is loaded with Cannons. King Bill leads the cannons, and taking him on is required for a quest. Area A3: Bowser Castle Path At the top of WoC and leading the way to Bowser''s Castle is the Bowser Castle Pathway. Many enemies are here, from Koopa Troopas to Goombas. For some reason, there is not a boss. Area A4: Bowser Castle Also known as Kastle Koopa, this fortress is very dangerous, with sea's of lava boring in from Magma Lagoon. At the end of the Castle lies Bowser in mega form, ready for a big battle. Don't forget to bring your friends! After Bowser is defeated, he reveals that Kamek has taken one of the scattered Moon Stones incase it would bring him power, but now that Bowser sees what happened he gives it back, along with a new item: the Fire Stone, which lets you create fire. Area B1: Magma Lagoon A big lake of lava. King Blarrrgh has claimed here, and doesn't like visitors very well... Area C1: Coldhard Cave Bowser's main source of ice for his soda, Coldhard Cave is home to many ice enemies, and some like Lakitu also live here. King Blooper lives in thee cold water, and it's favorite activity is to eat passerbye. Beware! Character Customization Species *Human *Beorn *Hyrulean *Goron *Koopa *Fox *Angelette Gender Male or Female Skin Color White or Black Hair Color Blonde, brunette, red or green. Weight Tiny, small, medium and large. Class Brawler: An all out melee fighter class. They are usually crazy and unpredictable, and have high jumping power. Their special ability is to Double Jump. Gunslinger: Ranged fighters,who are very fast, and usually self confident or sarcastic. They usually wield some sort of blaster. Their special ability is to destroy golden rocks or statues. Ninja: Quick and silent warriors, the Ninja can either be useless, or a weapon of pure destruction, depending on how you play with him. Thier special ability is to turn invisible. Equipable Items Armor Fighters Garb: A basic shirt and jeans. A casual costume for all events. Ninja Cloak: An all black hooded outfit for ninjas. Battle Damaged Armor: A gunslinger's clothes. Basically shiny iron armor,with a few tears and holes. Leather Jacke'''t: A nice leather jacket with sunglasses to show off your coolness. '''Samurai Armor: A shiny gloss red armor with an intimidating helmet McBoo Costume: A pink scary shirt with McBoo "Booing" at you, and comes with his signature hat. Shy Costume: '''Shy Dude's total outfit. '''Bounty Hunter: Gunslingers only. Artist: A toupe with a mustache, and a paintbrush with a purple shirt. Weapons Boxing Gloves: Allows you to deliver a nice uppercut. Blaster: A nice ranged weapon that is rapid fire. Chi Staff: An okay melee weapon that allows you to fire energy blasts. Boo Mask: Allows you to scare the life out of enemies. Litterally! Pencil Sword: A perfect melee weapon that belongs to Dudel! Claws: Small claw gloves perfect for defense. Fire Stone: The first Elemental Stone, this allows the user to create fire. Gallery Coming Soon... Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Online Games Category:Wario Inc. Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossovers Category:2D Games Category:2007 Category:Rated E10+ Games Category:PC Games Category:Mac Games Category:Linux Games Category:MMO Games